1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an intake device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Background Information
In the past, there have been several proposals (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-231760 (pages 1 to 3, FIGS. 1 to 4)) for an intake device comprising an intake air collector, an air induction pipe that extends upstream from the intake air collector, and intake branches that extend downstream from the intake air collector.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved intake device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.